Finally
by Enigmaforum
Summary: After a night spent together, two mystic rangers realize that they should have been trying to be together all along.


**Disclaimer: Who owns PR? Not me. SABAN DOES!**

**AN: So Vander. All brought to me because of a friend wanting a birthday fic so…I would like to wish my dearest Lissa the happiest of birthdays. Thank you so much for being a dear friend over the past few years. I hope your day is amazing. This Vander is for you. **

XXXXXXXXXX

"Why in god's name do you have clothes on?" he asked with a raised eyebrow, staring at her lone form in the doorway. Vida was dressed in a green t-shirt of his, one that he must have left the last time he'd stayed here, her hair a mess, a bowl of something in her hand as she smiled. He doesn't think that she's ever been more beautiful than she is right now. It's a sight that he could get used to seeing. That he'd like to see every day from now on if he got the choice.

"Because I got cold," she explained as she began walking towards his bed, eating something along the way. "And I wasn't about to walk around naked."

"And why not?" He asked indignantly as he watched her. "I rather like that idea."

"Of course you would," she muttered as she rolled her eyes and crawled up on the bed to join in. Xander felt himself suck in a breath when she carefully moved her leg over his hips, settling in his lap as she just smiled down at him.

"I actually think it's a marvelous idea now," he reiterated once he got past the feeling of her so close to him once more. "Maybe I'll make it a new rule: In order to be in my bed you must be naked at all times."

"And that rule would work …if this was your bed," Vida countered with a laugh as she scooped something pink and green out of her bowl and held it to his lips. "But it's mine and that means that I make the rules. And according to my rules you should open," she commands and he complied. She eased the spoon into his mouth and almost at once Xander is greeted with the duel tastes of strawberry and mint. It seemed as though his dear Vida had went and gotten herself ice cream while he'd been passed out. Ice cream that surprisingly mixed well together, something he probably shouldn't be so surprised over.

"You got cold and you went to get ice cream?" he asked when he'd finished swallowing and she just smacked his bare chest with her spoon before diving back into her bowl and feeding herself. She swallowed slowly, deliberately, and Xander found himself staring at her once more. He really couldn't resist the way she looked right now. He was wondering how he'd resisted his best friend for so long.

"Don't judge me Bly, I got hungry and ice cream is one of my favorites," she answered as she fed him another spoon full. "Besides if I want to get warm again I have you right?" she asked and he nodded as he swallowed another spoonful.

"You always have me V," he answered quietly and she just simply stares at him for a moment before breaking out into a soft smile. It's one that he doesn't see on her often, usually reserved for when she's holding her nephew, or in the magical realm. If at all possible she looked even more beautiful with it on than before. Xander honestly didn't know how he got so lucky to end up with this girl in this moment. What they'd done earlier had forever changed the close friendship they were lucky to have but if Xander was being honest with himself, that had changed awhile ago with him. He'd always had feelings for his feisty Pink Ranger but he'd never thought to do anything about it because of their friendship; it was something he hadn't wanted to mess with.

But now things were different and Xander had a feeling that if he tried, if they tried at something other than just being friends, they had the possibility of really having something special together. Vida challenged him, kept him on his toes, and the chemistry between them was always ready to ignite and really Xander thought he was ready for something more. His last relationship had ended horribly and Vida's had done the same but that had been more than six months ago. They were adults now, former Power Ranger for God's sake, and Xander felt ready. Hell, when he thought about it, they'd practically been in a relationship for years, except without the sex involved.

He'd managed to think about all of that at the same time that he and Vida had finished eating her ice cream. He didn't even notice that it was gone until he heard the bowl and spoon clinking together as they hit the bedside table and he found Vida looking down at him curiously.

"You're being awfully quiet there," she remarked. "Are you ok?"

"Fine V," he answered quickly. "Just thinking."

"About what?"

"Last night," he told her and watched her eyes shift to worry that he immediately wanted to squash. "I'm not regretting it if that's what you're thinking. I could never regret that."

"Oh thank god," she replied quietly. "Then what about it?"

"It's just…it felt right didn't it? Us together?"

"Yeah it did," she murmured and he smiled.

"V I know that when it comes to relationships..you and I have shit records," he started, holding up his hand to stop her from saying anything until he was finished. "But I think that you and I could have something good for a change if we gave each other a damn chance. Have you ever thought about the possibility?"

She stared at him for a few moments before slowly raising her hand to thread with his, holding it, and squeezing it as she nodded to his question a small smile on her lips as his heart simply soars.

"I've thought about it. A lot," she told him quietly. "I've always thought about it but then we got to be really close as Rangers and even closer after that and…"

"You didn't want to risk ruining what we'd developed?" Xander finished for her and she nodded. "Same here. V I've always had feelings for you, just didn't know if you…"

"I do," she replied before he could even finish and he laughed as she chuckled. "Do you think it could work?" she asked softly, vulnerable, and he nodded.

"I think it could. No one gets me like you do Vida Rocca, no one challenges me like you. I really think we could make it work," he answered. "I mean it's not going to be easy because we're both stubborn arseholes and we argue all the time but-"

"It's what makes us work as friends. There's no reason to think that it wouldn't work as a relationship if we worked at it," Vida replied and he nodded in agreement. "And I think we're older now."

"We know what we want out of life, where we're going," Xander commented and she nodded. "I want to try V. I don't want to wonder what if. Can we try?"

"Yes," she answered almost immediately and his heart soared. They could do this. They could make it work if they tried hard enough. Xander wasn't foolish enough to think that it was going to be easy, but for the first time in a very long time he felt like all of the hard work would pay off in the long run.

"So you me and a date is probably a good idea eh?" he asked and she laughed.

"It is. but last night could technically as our first date," she responded. "However, Bly..if you make one quip about me putting out on the first date I will curse you into the next century."

Xander laughed at that and quickly used the hand holding her to tug her body down on top of his. Her lips found his when she got settled on his chest and they shared a slow and passionate kiss; one that conveyed everything that they were feeling but couldn't put into words just yet.

"V, I'd never make a quip about that," he replied with a grin as he brought his free hand up to brush through her hair. "I'd be scared for my life if I did."

"And you're already learning," she responded with a smile before kissing him once more, and then dropping down to cuddle into his embrace.

XXXXXXXXXX

**Once again, happy birthday to Lissa. **

**Feedback is always appreciated. Thank you for reading! **


End file.
